


Home

by PrincessOfTheUnderdark



Series: The Change You Want To See [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Vexleth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfTheUnderdark/pseuds/PrincessOfTheUnderdark
Summary: Critical Role. Vex and Keyleth. Not cannon or accurate to what actually happened.





	Home

Vox Machina had finally finished the Trial of the Take and had reunited before setting out to find Pyrah, the village of the Fire Ashari, for Keyleth's Aramente. Vex had been unusually quiet, even for the stealthy little thing that she was. In fact, she hadn't spoken more than a few words since the group had reconvened. Keyleth distractedly watched the Ranger as they walked, something seemed to be bothering the dark haired girl but she couldn't pinpoint what. The closer they got to the city, however, Keyleth became more nervous and focused inwardly, giving herself a mental pep talk. Okay Keyleth, you can do this. Everything is going to be fine, everyone before you has done this. Now it is your turn, they know why you're here. Just don't be awkward and everything will be alright. You got this. 

Though Vex was distracted by her own troubles she couldn't help but notice how the red head began to tremble, presumably from nerves, the closer they got. Vex had often caught herself absentmindedly observing the Druid girl, feeling drawn to the other half-elf for some reason. Vex's mind roamed as she thought back to her mother and her childhood spent with her father. Sometimes she wandered what would have happened if that dragon hadn't attacked her family home, if she and her brother hadn't been sent to live in Singorn, if she would have been able to save their mother had they been there. 

It had been a long journey, the group was just under a day away from Pyrah when nightfall came and they made a camp near a nearby stream. Too Keyed up to sleep Keyleth took the first watch. As the others fell fast asleep Vex watched Keyleth sit down next to the stream and pull her knees up under her chin as she wrapped her arms around her legs. Slowly Vex made her way over to her friend, who would have ever thought that Vex would have friends. As she sat down beside her Vex bumped her shoulder into her playfully.

"Something on your mind Keyleth," concern shown from her eyes.

"Says the girl who has barely spoken all day," a sad smile graces Keyleth's lips.

"I've been thinking about the contract they gave my half of the group. About my mother..." Vex watched the reflection of the stars in the water at their feet.

"There wasn't anything you could have done Vex'ahlia. You were so young, it isn't your fault," Keyleth reached out and squeezed Vex's hand, trying to comfort her.

"I can't help but feel as if there was something I could have done. I wish I had some kind of closure, like if I knew the name of the dragon that killed her, if it was dead or alive." The moonlight shone down and caught on a tear sliding down Vex's cheek. 

"Anyway, what's got you in a frazzle Kiki," Vex shook out of her melancholy as best she could.

"Mostly just nerves," She sighed as she squeezed Vex's hand once more before wrapping her arm back around her legs, "I'm afraid I'll make a fool of myself. What if they don't like me?"

"Oh, Honey," Vex scooted closer to the red head and gave her a one armed hug, "How could they not like you."

"Thanks," Keyleth smiled over at the Ranger.

***

The headmaster's keep stood in the center of the village, Keyleth and the rest of Vox Machina stood outside the door. The guard held up a hand, "Only two may enter."

"Oh," Keyleth's eyes went wide as her panic got higher, "Ohmygosh. What do I do?"

"Listen Keyleth, you're gonna go in there and it's going to go just fine," Vex grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to get her to focus. 

"Will you go with me?" Keyleth squeaked out quietly.

"Always," Vex smiled. With that Keyleth straightened up her posture and, with Vex at her back, walked into the headmaster's quarters.

"What is it you seek child," a voice echoes around the room. 

"I am here on behalf of the Air Ashari. I have come to establish myself as the new headmaster of my people," Keyleth said a little more confidently than she felt.

"You must prove your worth, young one," The voice echoed again.

"I travel with a group called Vox Machina. Perhaps you've heard of us?" There was a hint of hope in Keyleth's voice, "We've slayed many a creature in our travels."

"Then one more shouldn't be a problem then, should it? In the forest there is a group of Bugbears that have been causing great problems for our tribe. Find them and kill them, bring back one of their ears for proof."

"Y-yes ma'am," Keyleth's voice sounded small and Vex grabbed her hand for support.

"Consider it done," Vex called out as she led Keyleth out of the keep.

"Well?" Percy asked.

"What happened? You look pale," Vax chimed in.

"They want us to fight a group of Bugbears so that I may prove my worth," Keyleth said quietly, "I'm sorry. I don't want to inconvenience anyone. We don't have to..."

"Hey, we're gonna help you. You deserve to complete your Aramente," Vex squeezed her hand but didn't let go.

***

The battle was in full force, the group fighting against three seven foot tall goblinesque creatures. Shifting into Minksy form Keyleth pounced and ripped the throat out of the closest Bugbear and it fell to the ground, blood spurting from its neck. With a growl she turned, just in time to see a large wooden club headed straight for Vex. Leaping over the Half-elf, Keyleth lands on the Bugbear, claws out and slashes the face of the beast before slashing her way down it's body as Vax sends a dagger flying straight into its forehead and it falls dead. Upon seeing its companions fall in carnage the last Bugbear limps away in an attempt to flee. Vex brings up her bow and sends out a fatal shot. Changing back to her Half-Elven form Keyleth runs to pull the Ranger into a hug. Tired and bloody the group collects what is required of them and heads back to Pyrah victorious.

"You have proven yourself to be of worth. Good luck in your endeavors child," and with that the walls fall eerily silent.

"Thank you," Keyleth called out to the silence.

***

Back at Greyskull Keep, the group bathed and unwound from the journey they just returned from. Vex hummed to herself, sitting on her bed, as she took inventory of all the weapons, money, and other items they had gathered on their travels. A giggle sounded from the door and Vex looked up to find forest green eyes sparkling with a lightness that she hadn't seen on Keyleth's face in a long time.

"Hi," Vex whispered shyly.

"Hey," Keyleth said walking into the room, "I just wanted to say thank you. I couldn't have done this without you Vex."

"Oh, it was nothing," Vex blushed and looked away.

"It was everything," Keyleth said softly as she stepped up to her and gently pulled her into a kiss. Vex relaxed into the kiss and pulled Keyleth into her by her waist. As if Keyleth just realized what she was doing, she pulled back and blushed a deep shade of pink. 

"I'm sorry... I-I don't know why I did that," Keyleth stuttered out.

"Kiki, I didn't necessarily stop you. Now, did I?" Vex giggled.

"Well... No."

Reaching up Vex pulled Keyleth into another kiss, pouring everything she felt for the Druid into that moment. She had been holding it all in for so long that is was hard to hold it back now. Her heart seemed to swell and warm her from the inside out. The passion building as Keyleth got on the bed with Vex, straddling her as she deepened the kiss. Their hands placed soft caresses as quiet sighs and breathy moans echoed off the walls throughout the night. Early in the morning, the passion had come to a lull, the girls laying face to face, neither one able to keep the smiles from their faces. Keyleth playing with Vex's hair as they lay there just enjoying each other's company.

"Are you glad to be home?" The Druid asked quietly.

"I've never really had a home, not since my mother."

"You'll get your justice my dear. But, until then we are here for you. We are your family now Vex."

"Thanks," Vex smiled sadly and kissed Keyleth quickly, "Let's go get so breakfast Kiki."

The two headed downstairs to the chattering and laughter of the rest of Vox Machina. Keyleth went over and grabbed a seat at the table while Vex went to feed and dote on Trinket. She was in her happy place with all her treasures, her friends, Trinket grunted happily from his bear bed in the corner as he gnawed on a huge piece of boar. Home, that was so strange to Vex, she'd not felt she had a home in a long time. Vax had been her home, but even having each other did not provide the amount of comfort that this house full of misfits did. Red hair and an angelic laugh caught Vex's attention and she turned to watch the happiness spreading across the Druid's face. This was what home felt like and Vex couldn't be happier.


End file.
